Trampa Perfecta
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: AU / Two-Shot / ¿Quién le tendía una trampa a quién? Más importante aún ¿por qué? / (Portada por YasumyV)
1. Chapter 1

**Trampa Perfecta.**

Parte uno.

_Debería… entregárselo ahora._ Kohaku miró indecisa el pequeño sobre adornado con un moño que tenía entre sus manos. _Sí… se lo entregaré ahora. _

Miró a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, el científico joven más afamado de Japón, Ishigami Senku. Ese día, cuatro de enero, era su cumpleaños, y ella llevaba mucho tiempo preparando un pequeño regalo para él. ¡E iba a dárselo ahora mismo!

Enderezó su espalda y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina… solo para rápidamente regresar sobre sus pasos y sujetarse la cabeza.

_¡No, olvídenlo! ¡No se lo daré ni en broma! Sí lo hago se dará cuenta de que estoy loca por él y me despedirá o transferirá lejos como lo hace con cada empleada que lo fastidia con sentimientos románticos. ¡No puedo dejar que eso me pase!_

Ella era la jefa del personal de seguridad, su guardaespaldas más confiable y quien siempre lo acompañaba a todas partes. A pesar de ser tan joven como él logró ganarse el puesto por su propio esfuerzo, y no solo por ser la sobrina de su madrastra Lillian como muchos idiotas creían. ¡Ella trabajó muy duro por su puesto! Y estaba muy dispuesta a dar su vida por Senku en cualquier momento, no solo por ser una completa profesional en su trabajo, sino porque él verdaderamente le importaba.

Lo amaba, de hecho. Y eso era tan poco ético que se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Se llevaría sus sentimientos a la tumba, sin que nadie jamás lo sepa o al menos sin que nadie jamás lo escuche salir de su boca, así podría proteger a Senku siempre y él no tendría excusa para apartarla de su lado.

Sonrió ante la idea de estar junto a Senku siempre, pero luego miró el sobre en sus manos y soltó un gran suspiro. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había comprado eso, él probablemente podría conseguirlo cuando quisiera. Sin embargo aun así algo en ella no pudo evitar querer tomar el riesgo de exponerse por la pequeña posibilidad de que él apreciara el regalo que le tenía pensado. Ahora dudaba muchísimo que esto siquiera fuera buena idea en primer lugar.

_ Realmente quiero dárselo… ¡Pero no puedo dejar que sepa lo que siento! Me va a despedir al diez billones por ciento, como él tanto dice. No puedo arriesgarme a que me descubra. _

Después de dar otro par de vueltas alrededor de la recepción, finalmente la respuesta llegó a ella.

_¡Eso es! ¡Se lo daré anónimamente! Así no podrá saber que fui yo y sí no le gusta no me habré arriesgado por nada. Y sí le gusta entonces habrá valido la pena y sin riesgos. Es la trampa perfecta. _

Decidida, retiró la notita que contenía sus felicitaciones y su firma y esta vez se encaminó con paso firme a la oficina de su jefe, sin retroceder y tocando a la puerta sin miedo. Después de todo era una guardaespaldas y no podía acobardarse por algo tan tonto.

-Adelante.- llegó la voz de su jefe por detrás de la puerta.

-Lamentó molestarlo, Ishigami-sensei.- murmuró mientras ingresaba a la oficina. –Le llegó otra carta anónima, probablemente de otra de sus muchas fanáticas, señor.- sonrió de la forma más inocente en la que era capaz.

-Oh, qué extraño.- levantó la mirada de sus contratos por firmar para observarla con una sonrisa divertida. -¿No sueles tirar esas cosas?- Kohaku se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

¡¿Tan rápido había sido descubierta?! No, todavía podía salvarse si inventaba una excusa convincente.

-Bueno, en realidad no podía estar segura de sí era una carta de una fan o de algún niño que lo admira y ve como un ejemplo a seguir. Y la última vez me sentí mal por casi tirar la carta de un jovencito aspirante a científico. Al menos quería su permiso para revisar la carta esta vez.- excusa floja. ¿Mordería el anzuelo o ya podía dar por perdido su trabajo? –O bien su permiso para tirar la carta a la basura.- agregó, un poquito cabizbaja de que ni siquiera vea qué tenía pensado regalarle.

-En realidad no me molesta. Revisa su contenido y sí es importante dámela. Confió en tu juicio.- volvió a mirar sus papeles.

Luchando por no sonrojarse, Kohaku abrió el sobre y sacó el regalo que había comprado para él. Un pase para su restaurante favorito, el cual era increíblemente caro y siempre estaba increíblemente lleno, incluso para personas de la talla de Ishigami Senku.

-¡Oh, vaya!- fingió sorpresa. –Es una reservación pagada para dos personas en su restaurante favorito, señor.- informó alegremente. –Cubre toda la semana y todo lo que quiera comer. ¡¿No es increíble?! ¡Tal vez ahora pueda llevar a Suika!-

La idea de conseguirle esa reservación surgió cuando, casi medio año atrás, Senku regresó frustrado de recoger a Suika (hija adoptiva de su padre y su madrastra) debido a que intentó llevarla a su restaurante favorito, donde servían el mejor ramen de todo Japón, y no encontró lugar disponible.

Eran pocas las personas que se atrevían a decirle que no a Ishigami Senku, pero Kohaku sabía que él no estaba molesto por eso, sino por haberle fallado a Suika. Motivada por eso, gastó casi la mitad de sus ahorros de ese año en esa reservación.

-Una reservación pagada ¿eh?- volvió a apartar la mirada de sus papeles para mirarla con curiosidad. –Eso es interesante, aunque, por sí no te lo había dicho, ya logré llevar a Suika al restaurante. El mes pasado, durante navidad, de hecho.-

Kohaku se quedó en blanco.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué todo fue para nada?

-Ya veo.- con lagrimitas en los ojos, se acercó al bote de basura y abrió la tapa. –Entonces supongo que lo tirare.- con tristeza, lanzó el sobre al bote y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera, idiota. ¿Quién demonios te dijo que lo tires?- él la frenó a medio camino.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo hago?- volteó a verlo confundida.

-No. Saca eso de ahí y dámelo de una vez.- rodó los ojos, extendiendo una mano.

Rápidamente, Kohaku abrió el bote de basura y sacó de allí el sobre, agradeciendo que el bote estuviera vacío ya que ayer sacaron la basura y todavía era muy temprano para que hayan tirado algo allí. Lo sacudió un poco y se lo entregó a su jefe.

-Tome.- dijo todavía un poco aturdida de que lo quisiera.

-Esto debió costar mucho dinero, y nunca desperdiciaría una comida gratis en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos del país.- observó con interés el pase dorado que representaba la reservación. –Para dos personas dentro de esta semana ¿eh?... En ese caso, me gustaría ir esta misma noche.- informó de golpe, dejando con la boca abierta a su guardia.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Pero no tenía pensado celebrar con su familia?-

-Puedo celebrar con ellos mañana.- se encogió de hombros. –Ahora veamos… ¿A quién debía llevar conmigo?- reflexionó en voz alta.

-Sí me permite hacerle una sugerencia, creo que su padre apreciaría el gesto, ya que él también es gran fanático del ramen, señor.- sonrió emocionada de que le gustara su regalo.

-Te dije que mañana celebraría con él, así que no tendría sentido llevarlo.- se recostó sobre su asiento. –Tal vez lo mejor sería llevar… una cita.- la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

Al escuchar eso, Kohaku se tensó por completo. Luchó porque su consternación no se muestre en su rostro y sonrió falsamente.

-Increíble, Ishigami-sensei, estoy segura de que se divertirá mucho. Con permiso, iré a asegurarme de que los hombres estén en sus puestos.- hizo una rápida reverencia y se giró para marcharse de allí.

-Espera, leona. Ven aquí.-

-¡No soy una leona!- volteando con los dientes apretados, Kohaku apenas recordó con quien se suponía que estaba hablando. -…Señor.- agregó al final. –Ishigami-sensei, sabe que odio que me llame así.- masculló cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, sí. Como sea.- rodó los ojos. –Cuando hablaba de una cita, leona…- ella hizo una mueca, preparándose para gritarle sin importarle que fuera su jefe. –Hablaba de ti.- pero eso la dejó completamente enmudecida. –Tú nunca has ido a comer allí ¿verdad? Ven conmigo hoy, te daré la noche libre.- sonrió ladinamente.

Lo miró con la boca abierta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¿Acababa de invitarla a salir, a pasar su cumpleaños juntos ellos dos en vez de él con su familia? Eso era… completamente imposible.

-Por favor, Ishigami-sensei.- soltó una risa demasiado fuerte y demasiado falsa. –No haga ese tipo de bromas, no son propias de usted.- siguió riendo forzadamente.

Él se la quedó mirando en silencio con una mueca de incredulidad por un momento antes de llevarse una mano a la frente, bufando.

-No es ninguna broma, idiota.- la miró seriamente. –Te estoy invitando a venir conmigo al restaurante. Como amigos, claro.-

Suspirando aliviada, Kohaku estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero entonces otra cosa se le pasó por la mente.

_¡Debe ser una trampa! Sospecha de mis sentimientos y quiere que me delate aceptando esto. Buen intento, Senku, pero no me harás caer tan fácilmente. _

-Ya veo. En ese caso temó que debo rechazar su invitación, Ishigami-sensei.- él casi se va de espaldas con todo y su cómodo y caro sillón. –Va en contra del código de ética de la Academia de Guardaespaldas, señor.-

-Código de ética mi culo…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Kohaku se tensó por completo, esperando haber oído mal y que él no se haya atrevido a insultar al sagrado código de ética de su sagrada Academia.

-Nada.- rodó los ojos. –Como sea, tendrás que venir conmigo esta noche.- declaró cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿EHHH?!- se estremeció. -¿Quiere obligarme a salir con usted?-

-Por supuesto que no, idiota.- escarbó en su oreja con indiferencia. –Siempre debo llevar un guardaespaldas conmigo a todas partes, ya que la competencia puede ponerse agresiva y ya tengo a varios que me odian por quedarme con los premios más prestigiosos de la ciencia año tras año.- sonrió arrogantemente. –Llevaré a una chica conmigo y tú harás de guardia, solo eso.-

-Oh.- se dio una bofetada mental para no demostrar que estaba ardiendo en celos ahora mismo. –Entiendo, señor. Los acompañare en la noche.- hizo una reverencia. –Me retiró ahora.- dio media vuelta y se marchó casi pisoteando.

-¡Y no olvides llevar ropa elegante o no te dejaran entrar!- agregó antes de que pudiera terminar de salir de la oficina.

-Lo que usted diga, Ishigami-sensei.- masculló entre dientes mientras abría la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Cerró de un portazo, justo a tiempo para no escuchar la risa burlona de su jefe.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa! :D

Ayer fue el cumpleaños del kukus, así q le haré un Two-shot para celebrar sus pelos locos de cebollin :v

La próxima parte la subire más tarde o mañana, espero... xP

Ojala que les haya gustado y los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Trampa Perfecta.**

Parte dos.

Cuando terminó su primer turno, Kohaku abordó su auto y condujo directo al centro, donde buscó entre las tiendas algún vestido caro que llenara las expectativas de un restaurante de la talla como al que iría. Además necesitaba que sea un vestido cómodo por sí de daba la situación de que tuviera que entrar en acción, y que tuviera la posibilidad de esconder su arma y sus cuchillos entre sus telas.

Finalmente encontró un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, rosa con un escote un poco demasiado indiscreto, pero no le molestaba mucho. Los hombres podían mirar todo lo que quisieran, pero nunca tocarla. Lo importante en el vestido era la falda suelta y con el largo hasta las rodillas suficiente para ocultar sus armas, además que se veía lo suficientemente elegante para que lo acepten en un restaurante tan exclusivo.

Luego de comprar el vestido, fue a una peluquería a intentar arreglar un poco el desastre que era su cabello. El peluquero en turno la regañó por su descuido y finalmente después de un baño de crema le dejaron el cabello suelto y le dijeron que se compré una diadema para hacerla lucir aún mejor. Ella asintió, pero solo se compró una cinta con un moño y la uso para atarse el cabello en su coleta de siempre. Sí surgían problemas lo mejor era mantener su cabello atado.

Regresó su trabajo justo a tiempo para ver a su jefe salir. Maldición. ¿Tanto se había tardado?

-Ahí estás, leona.- al verla bajar de su auto, Senku le sonrió. –Estaba a punto de llamarte. Es hora de irnos.- le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a su auto.

-No me llamé leona…- masculló por lo bajo mientras lo seguía. –Lamentó sí me retrasé.- dijo una vez se subió a su carísimo auto último modelo de alta tecnología.

-No te preocupes por eso. Mi cita todavía no ha llegado allí.- Kohaku apretó los puños y expulsó aire por la nariz.

_ Eres su guardaespaldas, no su novia. No te dejes dominar por celos estúpidos. Sé profesional. Sé profesional. Sé profesional. _

Se repitió eso todo el camino hasta el restaurante, saliendo de sus pensamientos solo cuando su jefe salió del auto y abrió la puerta para ella, tendiéndole su mano. Lo miró aturdida. Se suponía que era ella la que debía abrir puertas para él, salir primero y ser servicial, no al revés.

-Gracias, Ishigami-sensei.- murmuró confundida, pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ello cuando de repente una voz femenina se hizo oír por encima del bullo de las calles de Tokio.

-¡Senku-san!- una chica castaña excesivamente bonita con dos coletas se acercó corriendo a ellos y de inmediato se colgó del brazo del joven científico. –Qué guapo estás.- observó su elegante traje con agrado.

_ ¡¿Ruby?! ¡¿Una de las modelos de moda?! Así que… chicas como esta son las que le gustan a Senku ¿eh? _

Kohaku hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrar la decepción y tristeza en su rostro y comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, intentando ignorar la conversación de su jefe con su hermosa cita. Solo debía concentrarse en hacer su trabajo, buscando alguna cara conocida en su lista de personas potencialmente peligrosas para su jefe o alguien que se viera sospechoso o fuera de lugar.

Su intento de distraerse murió cuando otras dos voces femeninas se hicieron oír.

-¡Senku-san! ¡Qué guapo!- las hermanas de Ruby, Garnet y Sapphire, rubias y esplendidas, también llegaron de la nada y se abrazaron cada una a un brazo de Senku, mientras que ahora la castaña estaba abrazada a su cuello.

Esta vez Kohaku no pudo contenerse de mirarlo con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

_¡Tres supermodelos! ¡Las famosas hermanas deslumbrantes! ¡El bastardo va a salir con tres supermodelos! ¡Dice que no tiene tiempo para relaciones y sin embargo ahora viene y sale con tres de las modelos más aclamadas del año! ¡Tres hermanas! ¡Hijo de la gran…!..._

-Ah, Senku-san. ¿Quién es esa mujer?- Ruby se fijó en Kohaku y la señaló mientras todavía no se despegaba del cuello del científico.

Afortunadamente pudo poner un rostro serio para cuando la castaña volteó a verla, y para cuando su jefe y las otras dos la miraron, logró formar una sonrisa completamente profesional y completamente falsa, con los dientes apretados.

-Soy guardaespaldas de Ishigami-sensei, es un placer conocerlas.- hizo una reverencia, cuidando mucho no demostrar su desagrado.

Ellas rápidamente perdieron interés y volvieron a parlotear sobre quién sabe qué mientras arrastraban a Senku dentro del restaurante, con él sonriendo ladinamente todo el tiempo.

Kohaku se tomó un momento para frotar sus sienes y tomar aire, antes de seguirlos dentro.

El recepcionista le echó una mirada al verla entrar sola, pero Senku le hizo una seña y el tipo mantuvo la boca cerrada. Aun así ella decidió quedarse a hablar con él, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de su jefe y sus señas de que lo siguiera. Ja, como sí quisiera pasar más tiempo con él y su maldito harem.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?- preguntó fríamente el hombre.

-Quería aclararle que no soy un cliente común. Soy guardaespaldas de Ishigami-sensei y me quedaré cerca pero no lo suficiente para así no importunar su cita, así que por favor no se extrañé sí me ve merodeando por el lugar. Es mi trabajo.- le explicó.

-Eso no fue lo que Ishigami-sensei nos dijo.- el recepcionista alzó una ceja, claramente confundido.

-No sé lo que les haya dicho, pero eso es lo que pasará.- aunque un poco confundida, Kohaku insistió en sus palabras. –Normalmente en este tipo de situación me sentaría en una mesa cercana para mantenerlo vigilado, pero ya que el lugar está tan lleno no tengo otra opción más que mantenerme en pie. Aun así intentaré no incomodar a sus clientes, lo prometo. Ishigami-sensei no quiere causar ningún problema, vino aquí a celebrar su cumpleaños.-

-Lo que usted diga, señorita.- le hizo una reverencia, aunque todavía tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Complacida, se adentró en el restaurante y comenzó a mirar alrededor, ubicando rápidamente a su jefe y sus tres preciosas acompañantes en una mesa cerca del centro. Ellas seguían parloteando, pero él ahora no les prestaba atención, sino que la miraba a ella con incredulidad, cómo sí sus ojos le dijeran "¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Usualmente ya estaría yendo a preguntarle sí necesitaba algo, sí tenía órdenes para ella o algo por el estilo, pero estaba tan segura de que iba a explotar sí volvía a verlo de cerca rodeado de tres bellezas que prefirió quedarse a distancia, donde él estaría a salvo no solo de posibles amenazas salidas de la nada, sino de ella explotando por sus malditos e incontrolables celos y la ira y decepción que sentía al saber que su amado era tal pervertido.

¿Pero de qué clase de hombre se enamoró? Creyó conocerlo mejor que esto.

Cabizbaja, se quedó en un rincón oscuro del restaurante, intentando no pensar en su desdichada e inexistente vida amorosa y concentrándose en observar a los alrededores, siempre lista para saltar en caso de que él la necesite.

Pasaron los minutos y se aburrió, como siempre. Esto era algo para lo que los entrenaban, estar horas parados completamente concentrados en su objetivo a proteger sin que su mente se desvié del deber, pero esta vez el mirar a Senku y a las modelos la deprimía tanto que hasta ignoró su entrenamiento y comenzó a pensar en otras cosas más alegres.

Oh, el bebé de Chrome y Ruri nacería pronto. Estaba tan feliz por pronto convertirse en tía, más después de todo lo que tuvo que luchar para que el miserable de su cuñado le confesara sus sentimientos a su hermana, pero finalmente todo valió la pena.

Al menos alguien tenía éxito en su vida amorosa por aquí. El pensamiento volvió a deprimirla.

-Wow, wow.- una voz masculina cercana la hizo levantar la vista, encontrándose a un hombre de traje con una guitarra colgada en la espalda y el cabello negro con tintes de azul y violeta con un peinado que le recordaba a una típica estrella de rock. Además tenía ojos de un celeste incluso más claro que el cielo mismo. Su sonrisa coqueta la hizo ruborizar levemente. -¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa solita en este sucio rincón?- pero sus palabras la dejaron completamente roja.

-Ehh… Ahh…- miró hacia la mesa de su jefe, viéndolo muy concentrado con esas chicas, bebiendo vino. –Estoy… trabajando.- admitió.

-¿Trabajando con ese hermoso vestido?- se le acercó un poco más, invadiendo su espacio personal. –Wow, sí las camareras visten así entonces vendré a tocar aquí más seguido.- sonrió ladinamente mientras se inclinaba, casi rozando su nariz con la suya.

-No, no.- negó con la cabeza. –No entiendes, yo soy…-

-Rubia.- de repente, la voz de Senku interrumpió sus palabras. Él colocó una mano en su hombro, haciéndola retroceder, alejándola del desconocido. –Y según las tres "Hermanas Deslumbrantes", como los medios las llaman, te encantan las rubias, guitarrista.- miró al hombre teñido. –Saliste con dos de ellas al mismo tiempo, sin que lo sepan. Los medios te llaman "el guitarrista infiel", famoso por tus escándalos con modelos y estrellas de televisión, todas rubias, según lo que me dijeron las hermanas.- miró a la mesa donde estaban sus tres acompañantes, todas mirando con recelo al hombre.

El guitarrista hizo una mueca, antes de sonreír como un verdadero idiota.

-Oh, vamos, están mintiendo porque me aburrí de ellas y eso las enfureció. Garnet y Sapphire sabían que estaba saliendo con las dos, y eso no les molestaba. Las tres estén saliendo contigo y no les molesta ¿o sí?-

Kohaku hizo una mueca al recordar eso, apartándose bruscamente del agarre de su jefe en su hombro. El guitarrista sonrió complacido y esta vez Senku hizo una mueca, antes de sonreír, confundiendo a los dos.

-¿Esa es tu defensa?- rió entre dientes. –Basada en que me viste beber con ellas, ¿verdad? Pues lamentó tener que destruir completamente tu argumento. Las encontré aquí por casualidad, ellas son sobrinas de unos amigos de mi padre y su esposa y van a promocionar mi nueva rama de cosméticos, solo me invitaron una copa y accedí. Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de cenar con mi cita.- miró directamente a Kohaku, que estaba con la mandíbula por el piso, sintiéndose una idiota.

¡¿Hablaba en serio?! ¿No estaba saliendo con ellas? Pero…

-O-oh… vaya…- el guitarrista se frotó la nuca, pareciendo como sí no supiera donde meter la cabeza. -¿De verdad? Qué malentendido…- tosió incómodamente. –Bueno, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? No sabía que la chica venía con alguien. Me voy, me voy.- abrazándose a su guitarra, el músico rápidamente desapareció de allí.

-¿Por qué la cara de sorprendida, leona?- sonrió divertido. –No me digas que pensaste que ellas tres eran mi cita. ¿Qué no escuchaste que ellas estaban sorprendidas de encontrarme aquí?- la burla en sus ojos era tan evidente que ella se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-¡L-lo siento, Ishigami-sensei!- hizo una profunda reverencia, intentando ocultar su cara roja. –No estaba prestando atención a su conversación, señor.- mierda, mierda, era tan estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que el hombre más asexual que había conocido en su vida saldría con tres supermodelos al mismo tiempo?

-Déjame adivinar… Los celos te nublaron el sentido de la audición.- rió burlonamente.

Kohaku se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso finalmente había sido descubierta? ¡No, de ninguna manera! Él no podía asegurarlo todavía, estaba segura de que no fue tan evidente. Todavía podía salvar su empleo con una buena excusa.

-Más bien la indignación.- murmuró lentamente, volviendo a enderezarse. –No soy muy aficionada a los hombres que salen con varias mujeres al mismo tiempo, creo que es… denigrante.- le daba absolutamente igual lo que otros hicieran con su vida, pero esto sonaba como una excusa convincente. –Lamento haber pensado así de usted, señor, pero…- de repente algo se le cruzó por la mente. -¿Dónde está su cita, entonces?- ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

Él la miró incrédulo por un momento, antes de sonreír levemente, negando con la cabeza.

-Parece que se niega a aceptarme, después de todo.- se cruzó de brazos, todavía manteniendo esa pequeña y rara sonrisita en su rostro, mirándola con ojos extrañamente suaves.

-¡¿Ah?!- Kohaku se crispó por completo, sintiendo la ira subírsele hasta las orejas. -¡¿Dice que lo dejaron plantado en su cumpleaños?!- apretó los puños. -¡Dígame quién es ella, señor! ¡La traeré a rastras incluso sí no se merece a alguien tan bueno como usted ni un milímetro!- pisoteó, dirigiéndose a la salida para ir en caza de la miserable que se atrevía a dejar plantado al mejor tipo que podría habérsele cruzado en toda su vida.

Senku la detuvo inmediatamente mediante el simple acto de colocar una mano en su espada baja, congelándola en el acto, pero con el rostro en llamas.

-Sí… estoy seguro de que lo harías. No sería la primera vez que haces locuras por mí.- la miró de nuevo con esa sonrisa extraña. -¿Qué tal sí te olvidas de eso y simplemente me acompañas a cenar? Olvida tu precioso código de ética por una noche como mi segundo regalo de cumpleaños y cena conmigo. No es mucho pedir después de que "me rompieran el corazón" o una mierda de esas dejándome plantado ¿o sí?- su sonrisa cambió a ser un poco más descarada, algo a lo que ella estaba mucho más acostumbrada a ver, lo que quizá habría bajado un poco su rubor de no ser porque estaba tan cerca de ella que sus narices estaban literalmente tocándose.

-Eh… umm… d-de acuerdo… señor…- tartamudeó, completamente confundida de qué estaba pasando aquí. Pero luego frunció el ceño. –Espere, ¿qué quiere decir con segundo regalo?- los dos se miraron en silencio por un momento, antes de que él colocara su otra mano en su espalda, atrayéndola todavía más. –Eh… ¿I-Ishigami-sensei?- volvió a tartamudear.

-Dijimos que te saldrías del código de ética, ¿no? Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, como cuando íbamos a la escuela juntos y te negabas a llamarme presidente ¿o ya lo olvidaste?- se acercó todavía más, poniéndola tan nerviosa que apenas entendía lo que decía.

-Claro… Senku.- murmuró apenas, intentando no mirar su boca excesivamente cerca.

-Bien, entonces… leona.- eso rompió totalmente su ensimismamiento.

Lo apartó con un pequeño empujón.

-¡No me llames leona!- exclamó furiosa, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba tuteándolo.

Él sonrió complacido y le hizo una seña para que lo siga. Un camarero los guió hasta una mesa privada tras una cortina y rápidamente ordenaron, y cuando le trajeron sus platos ella pudo entender porque ese lugar era tan caro. ¡Era lo mejor que había probado!

Comió felizmente varios platos ante la sonrisa de Senku, mientras conversaban de cosas estúpidas y de sus familias y amigos, nada del trabajo, lo que no hacían desde que se graduaron de preparatoria.

_ Bueno… al final acabé faltando al código de ética, pero al menos creo que él no sabe de mis sentimientos. Creo que mis excusas fueron convincentes, y cuando se acercó demasiado lo aparte, aunque apenas. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma por eso, me tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad no besarlo ahí mismo. Pero al menos estoy a salvo. _

Sonrió, contenta consigo misma por guardar el secreto, pero luego captó la sonrisa prepotente de Senku y entrecerró los ojos.

_ No lo sabe, pero lo sospecha. ¡JA! Intenta hacerme confesar cuanto quieras, Senku, nunca me atraparas, nunca tendrás una excusa suficiente para apartarme de ti. Tendrás que soportarme muchos años más, porque no hay forma de que te diga lo que siento. Nunca. _

Oh, no. Él no se iba a deshacer de ella tan fácilmente. Porque no importa lo infinitamente superior en inteligencia que fuera a ella, siempre encontraría la trampa para salirse con la suya al final, para mantenerse a su lado.

**_Pobre leona… cree que me tiene completamente controlado._** Senku sonrió divertido mientras observaba a Kohaku, antes de beber un poco más de su copa de vino.**_ Mi trampa para atraparte apenas ha empezado, pequeña idiota. Tienes suerte de que esto sea tan divertido o habría acabado tu jueguito aquí mismo, pero no como tú piensas, sino de una forma mucho más… satisfactoria. _**

-Oye, Senku.- salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla llamarlo. Parecía haberlo estado llamando por un tiempo, a juzgar por el grado de irritación en sus ojos. Él alzó una ceja y ella le sonrió de forma deslumbrante. –Feliz cumpleaños, Senku.- dijo alegremente.

**_ Será un cumpleaños mucho más feliz el próximo año cuando ya hayas perdido y no me hagas tener que perder tanto el tiempo en trampas ridículas para traerte a cenar. _**

-Gracias.- a pesar de sus pensamientos, él sonrió con tranquilidad y acabaron de cenar normalmente, ambos sintiéndose victoriosos y confiados en sus trampas para el otro. Aunque al final habría un solo ganador.

-Y ese seré yo.- susurraron los dos en voz inaudible al mismo tiempo.

**Fin. **

Holaaaaaa! :D

Perdón por el final abierto, pero era terminarlo ahí o terminarlo de forma muy, muy, muy pervertida :v Y no me dio la gana de irme a eso xD Además de que eso habría alargado más el fic y tendrían esta parte en una semana, sin mencionar que habría atrasado Baby Stone e.e

Jajaja, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! No esperaba q este AU les gustara tanto xP Ojala q esta segunda parte les haya gustado y espero haber llenado un poco más sus ansias de romance ya q en Baby Stone apenas les estoy empezando a dar migajas de eso :P

Los amo~ uwu Larga vida a nuestra hermosa OTP!~ :'D He visto que publicaron algunos fics de ellos por ahí aunq no tuve tiempo de leerlos aún TwT Por favor denle mucho apoyo a los nuevos escritores del fandom! :3 Comenten sus fics y alientenlos! Necesitamos crecer más, nuestra OTP se merece más amor *w*

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
